


The magic in me

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: After finding out she has magic, reader contacts Emma. She and Regina decide to teach reader how to control her powers, but reader has something else in mind.





	The magic in me

When you came to Storybrook, not once have you thought that you were one of those with magic. Sure, you felt as if you didn’t fit in the ‘outside’ world and after you had a weird dream in which someone told you to go that oddly named town in Maine, you didn’t hesitate to leave your previous life.

Turned out, you arrived shortly after the curse was broken and magic was brought to this realm. You didn’t bother, however, as you were utterly relieved that you finally found a place where you belong and your long lost friends.

You moved in to Granny’s, taking one of bigger rooms. Quickly, you re-bonded with your friends, happy that even despite so many tragic events, you were together. You started to build your life anew, found a job for yourself, dated a guy or two, spent countless nights with Ruby, Snow and Emma, sometimes with Belle, as you helped her in the library.  

You felt joyful, settled and on a right track.

That was, until you accidentally broke a glass. Without touching it. You simply looked at it, thought that Granny would be angry if it got shattered, and boom! The glass crashed.

For two days straight, you hadn’t walked out of your room, too scared to hurt anyone. You tried to find an explanation. You didn’t have magic when you were living in Enchanted Forest. Although, there was a possibility you simply didn’t remember. You had a feeling that someone tinkered with your memory as there were things from your past that you couldn’t recall.

But why now? Why, out of sudden, after so many months in Storybrook, your power decided to activate? Maybe it has something to do with the Snow Queen? After all, Emma learnt more about her powers when she was around, maybe her presence did something to you, too?

Afraid and confused, you decided that there is only one person that can help you. Emma, the Savior, who has just recently managed to control her powers. She’ll know what to do, surely she can help you. More than you can, locked in your room and wondering what to do and how did it happen.

Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you reach for your phone and dial Emma’s number. You hope you won’t bother her, given that she’s rather busy.

It takes her three signals to answer.

“Y/N, what’s up?”

“Emma, I need y-your help,” you stutter, swallowing hard as you tug on a hem of your shirt in a nervous manner.

“Something happened? Are you hurt?” she asks, her voice concerned and you’re pretty sure she’s on her way to her car.

“No, I… Emma, I broke a glass. I didn’t touch it and it just crashed.”

There’s silence on the other end and you take the phone away from your ear to check if Emma didn’t hang up.

“Emma? Are you there?”

“Give me 5 minutes, Y/N, we’ll figure it out,” she says and end the conversation. You heave out a sigh, going to your door and unlocking it. Then, you start to pace your room, still thinking how was it possible for you to have magic.

You bring your palm in front of your face and look at it closely. It doesn’t appear to be any different, just a palm, five fingers, everything as normal as it can be.

However, as you knit your brows slightly, focusing on visualizing the magic you suppose you have, a bright blue light begins to travel between your fingers, a thin lines of energy, cracking quietly as you wiggle your fingers.

“Holy shit,” you mutter in awe, as your eyes widen, completely amazed by your discovery. You didn’t imagine it. It really has just happened, right in front of your own eyes.

Damn, you _felt_ it, too. That tingling sensation underneath your skin, a thrill running through your body as you thought of your powers.

“I’m a bloody X-men,” you say to yourself, a gleeful grin curling up your lips as you hear footsteps on the corridor and before Emma can reach the door, you sway it open.

“I want my nickname to be Storm!” you announce cheerfully, prompting Emma to halt abruptly and gaze at you with shocked expression.

“Wow, that’s a change. You sounded like you were freaking out and now you’re all happy.”

“’Cause I’m a X-men, Emma! Look!” you present your hand, furrowing your brows a little as the same blue light appears in a form of a small flame in the middle of it.

Emma gasps, blinking a few times before you close your palm and the flame disappears.

“We’re going to Regina. I called her on my way here, and she said she needs to see it.”

You nod, taking your jacket, then you follow Emma down the stairs and into her car.

“Okay, but how is it possible that I have it? Why now?”

“Snow Queen did something? I don’t know, I hope Regina does. She has more experience.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” you admit and Emma smiles softly at you as she starts the car and heads to Regina’s office. You rest your hands on your lap, fidgeting your fingers, once again feeling nervous. What if it’s some kind of trick? What if someone’s playing with you?

Emma, noticing your quietness, doesn’t prod and speaks up only when you park before the Town Hall. She turns to face you, a gentle expression on her face.

“Y/N, don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay. It’s not as scary as it seems.”

“I know, but what if I blow something up? I don’t want to cause trouble, I want to be a regular superhero with superpowers.”

“Not superpowers, but magic. That’s slightly different.”

“No, it isn’t, Emma. By the way, have you ever tried flying?”

She rolls her eyes, opening the door and sliding out of the car. You do the same, still waiting for the answer.

“Really, I need to know! Can I fly? Regina can disappear in a cloud but can I _fly?_ ”

“Geez, don’t get so excited. Want me to make you a cape or something?”

“Oh, can you?!” you exclaim, Emma only shakes her head as she leads you to Regina’s office. The Mayor waits the door way, smirking at you when she notices your elation.

“Though you’d be more scared.”

“She was when she called me, now she’s… I don’t even know how to describe it,” Emma says, folding her arms over her chest as you smile brightly at Regina.

“We can be a Magic Trio! No one’s gonna beat us!”

“See what I mean?” Emma quirks up her brow as Regina looks at you, not knowing how to respond to your hyped behavior.

“Alright, first we need to find out how did you get your magic in the first place.”

You shrug.

“I have no idea. Two days ago, I destroyed a glass but before, I did nothing magical. Damn, I didn’t even know I had it. I don’t remember having it in the Enchanted Forest,” you confess shyly, looking at your feet.

“It’s okay. Someone must’ve cast a spell on you. Not me, I assure you. I only cast the curse. You sure you had no enemies?”

“Nope, not even one. Though, since I don’t remember quite a lot from the Forest, there might have been someone who didn’t like me.”

“One hundred it’s Gold,” Emma mutters and you giggle, Regina only shaking her head.

“We’ll deal with it later. Now, Y/N, Emma and I thought that we could teach you how to control your magic so that you wouldn’t break anything else by accident.”

“Yeah, sure. I like my stuff, don’t wanna ruin them.”

“Okay. Can you show me your powers?”

You nod, biting at your bottom lip as you outstretch your hand, forcing your magic to appear just as it did before. A blue flame lights up in the middle of your palm, to which Regina hums and cocks her brow.

“Shall we begin then?”

______

“Okay, I catch her after you create ropes around her,” Emma proposes with all seriousness in the world as you, eventually, learnt how to fly. It was simple, when you thought about it.

“Yay, Iron Man style!” you shout cheerfully, flying close to them both, the two of them frustrated to no end. You were listening only at the beginning, when you were still a bit frightened of your magic. To assure everyone’s safety, the three of you decided to practice in the forest.

Then, as Regina and Emma explained how to move objects, make them appear on your hand or disappear; how to channel your power so that it has a visible form as the flame you’ve previously created. You were a quick learner and got everything almost instantly, focusing all your attention on absorbing knowledge and practicing new skills.

At first, Regina and Emma were both proud of how fast you were learning but as soon as they understood what was about to take place, their faces fell and exasperation filled in for pride.

Of course, being stubborn and rather pumped from your fast progress, you insisted on finding out whether or not you could levitate.

And that is what you’ve been doing for past hour, much to Emma’s and Regina’s annoyance.

“Maybe it’ll be useful. You know, we send her with a bomb or something…” Regina muses but when you fly just above her head, ruffling her hair she grunts and curses under her breath.

“Yeah, right,” Emma quips and watches as you carefully lower yourself onto the ground. You look around yourself and knit your brows, raising your forearms a little and bending your knee. You wear a lofty face, your lips slightly pursed, your eyes stern and solemn and Regina opens her mouth to ask what’s the matter just before you lift yourself few feet above the ground.

“Ha, now I’m Magneto! I’ll unleash my power on this world unless you give me my Charles, you weak humans!” you laugh loudly, evidently having fun while Emma and Regina just stand there, trying to come up with an idea to bring you down.

“I know it’s pissing you off but can we let her fool around some more? Before something happens? Because we both know that sooner or later it will and we won’t have time to play,” Emma states and Regina nods, letting out a sigh.

“Yeah, you’re right. And let’s be honest, Y/N’s good, she can deal with whatever danger comes our way even with those stupid flying styles,” she waves her hand as you try to keep yourself horizontally while levitating.

“Okay, Y/N, think you can make a shield with those blue light of yours?!” Emma teases as she winks at Regina. The latter smiles at Emma, who takes few steps towards you once you’re standing on the ground. You narrow your eyes at her as you put up your hands, a challenging sparkle in your eyes.

“Try me, Swan.”


End file.
